


Kiss Mark

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮, 雙子榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「對了，小榮榮。」這次換成喬治抓住榮恩的手腕，帶點玩味的表情看著他，「打從你進來以後，我跟弗雷就在討論，你為什麼要戴著比爾的圍巾？」</p><p>「對啊，我們在走廊上看到你的時候，還沒有這玩意兒吧。」弗雷接著說：「現在的氣溫很舒服啊。」</p><p>中文字數：9503字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Mark

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文是跟好友小樂的圖文交流，小樂畫好圖後，我再衍生成文，感謝小樂配合我的遊戲。

Kiss Mark

 

當跩哥在榮恩的頸間落下那個吻時，榮恩的神智還很清楚。

「馬份…別鬧……」榮恩發出細細的抗議聲，因為他聽見了不遠處有著另外兩個人正在說話。

「噓。」跩哥只以一個音節作為回應，並沒有停下來的打算。

榮恩有些絕望的想著，算了，什麼都隨便吧，然後任由對方持續那些動作。

他們身處在走廊的角落，這裡一點兒也不暗，窗戶就在榮恩的背後，陽光透過玻璃們灑了進來，他迷濛地打量著在自己胸前的男孩，鉑金色的頭髮染上一層柔和的光暈，看起來有那麼些夢幻。

就在他幾乎因此恍神的時候，一個小小的疼痛喚回了他的神智。榮恩知道到跩哥柔軟的唇在自己肌膚上的游移，他能感受對方淺淺的唇痕，由上而下地，撓得他有些癢，然後在某處停滯下來，又是一個小小的疼痛。

那是馬份留給他的，淡紅色，在白晰脖子上再明顯不過的吻痕。

榮恩的衣領又被拉下了一吋，眼前的男孩似乎玩上癮了，絲絲溫熱的氣息噴吐在鎖骨之上，伴隨著短暫的甜蜜。

然而走廊轉角那頭，突如其來放大的聲音，讓榮恩重新意識到他們是處於一個隨時會被瞧見的狀態。

「…三十個銀西可！如何？」  
那是榮恩再熟悉也不過的，自己其中一個哥哥的聲音。

「小聲點，弗雷，」不出所料地，另一個一模一樣的聲音響起，「你希望被多少人知道！」

「噢，只要不是恩不里居。」弗雷慵懶的回答。

那兩個人又重新壓低了音量，討論起他們的話題。

榮恩現在完全清醒了，他從那些悉悉索索的雜音得知，他的雙胞胎哥哥們正談到了有關新的惡作劇商品，但是那些都被恩不里居禁止了，該死的老蟾蜍。

接著他想起了眼前的這個傢伙，跩哥‧馬份，討人厭的史萊哲林，恩不里居的走狗，而現在居然還有臉纏著自己親熱！

榮恩有點生氣了，他扯了扯那頭整齊的金髮，將對方從自己身上硬生生地拉開。

「發什麼神經，鼬鼠。」被打斷而顯得有些惱怒的馬份，不滿的盯著他。

「你！」榮恩拉高了音量，「從我的身上離開！」

「為什麼？」金髮危險地瞇起了眸子，「難得波特沒像隻臭蒼蠅黏著你，這種機會很常有嗎？」

「關哈利什麼事啊……」榮恩咕噥了聲，他很不欣賞眼前的人總是對自己最親密的友人充滿敵意這一點。

跩哥沒有回話，他再度低下頭，於榮恩的頸間逕自地游蕩。

溫濕的觸感讓榮恩嚇了一跳，這小子居然伸出舌頭舔他！榮恩皺起眉頭，不愉快地推開了金髮男孩，又惹得對方送上一個白眼。

「聽著，」榮恩也同樣瞪回去，「弗雷和喬治就在前面，他們隨時會發現！」

「那又如何？」跩哥只是聳聳肩，「這不是什麼問題。」

「不！」榮恩堅定了自己的語氣，反駁道：「我不想被任何人看見。」

高傲的馬份挑起了半邊眉，他不以為然的說道：「那好，我只好向校長報告，你那兩個窮哥哥在密謀違抗她，」頓了頓，「這樣或許能把他們給趕走，他們將不會再成為你拒絕我的理由。」

「他們才沒有！」榮恩朝著他罵道，這才發現自己似乎太大聲了，才調整過音量，「你說的完全是狗屁。」

僅管他同樣認為，他的那對兄弟正在企劃些什麼，他也同樣相信，他的兄弟們不會向恩不里居低頭，但是在這個馬屁精面前，說什麼也要袒護自己兄弟。

金髮露出了一抹得意的笑容，「那麼你現在就閉上嘴，安靜點就不會被發現。」

說罷，跩哥又回到了榮恩的側頸，重覆著剛才的動作。

暖呼呼地氣息，帶著清新好聞的味道，馬份大少爺的身上總是有股香味，這讓他又快要再度沉醉於其中。  
但是當脖子上又被扎了個甜美的疼痛時，榮恩的理智彷彿又回到了他的腦子，弗雷和喬治說話的聲音雖然不大，但是還是傳到了他的耳裡，這再次提醒他關於他們現在的處境。

「停下來，馬份…」榮恩掙扎的推開了金髮，有些責備地眼神怒視著對方。

「又怎麼了？」這次跩哥的聲音聽上去已經開始不耐煩了，灰色的眸子半瞇著，閃著危險的光芒。

榮恩一手摸上了自己的脖子，連鏡子都不用照就知道這一切有多麼荒唐，他忍不住斥責道：「你已經做得夠多了。」

「還不夠。」金髮哼聲，不悅地看著他。

「至少，不要在這裡，」他的聲音愈來愈小聲，「下次換個地方再繼續……」榮恩能感覺到自己的臉龐在發燙，耳朵也是，他猜想自己一定臉紅了。

然而教他詫異的，是眼前的金髮男孩白皙的雙頰，染上了迷人的粉紅色。沒有半點瑕疵的漂亮肌膚，配上因感情波動而晃漾的灰藍色瞳仁，看上去更增添了點魅力。

「……好吧。」對方妥協了。金髮男孩似乎也查覺到了自己的表情變化，因而伸出手，想遮住臉，但卻又遲疑地退到了嘴邊，榮恩知道那是對方害臊的表現。

坦白講，榮恩不討厭對方現在的模樣，那個總是心高氣傲的馬份，也是有令人覺得可愛的一面，讓他忍不住想緊緊抱著對方的那種。

就在他還滿足於金髮的誘人模樣時，出其不意地，對方完美的臉忽然靠近了他，等他意識到時，榮恩已經得到了一個蜻蜓點水般的吻。

「衛斯理，你現在的表情真是蠢到極點，你知道嗎？」跩哥在離開榮恩嘴唇時說了這句話。

「什麼？」榮恩瞇起眼，思考還停留在前一秒的吻上。

「蠢到讓我想立刻把你給吃了。」金髮勾起了一個得逞笑容，讓他沒有馬上反應過來。

而當榮恩會意以後，那個金髮的史萊哲林已經背對著他離開了，並且還能夠看見那意氣風發的背影，簡直可恨的要命。

到底是哪個白痴覺得那傢伙可愛的？！榮恩這麼想著，他能發現自己的臉比起剛才又更熱了。

不過當他的目光掃到窗戶上的玻璃時，他從反射過來的倒影得知自己的臉在很短的時間內由紅轉白，溫度瞬間就冷了下來。

梅林！他頸子和鎖骨上的吻痕，至少超過十個！

他驚慌地拉起領子，下意識的想遮掩這一切。該死的馬份，那個總是帶給別人困擾的雪貂臉！

他懊惱的緊抓著領口，他現在得回寢室一趟，拿點什麼把這些丟臉死人的印記給藏好，不然他會換來哈利質疑的目光，或是妙麗，甚至其他人，他可能為因此成為葛萊分多的好友們接下來整個禮拜調侃的對象，光是想像就教他害怕！

不，他絕對不會讓這種事發生。

榮恩將自己的手握的更用力了些，儘管這並不能讓領口就此固定在脖子上，但是他卻始終保持著這個姿勢，直到穿過葛萊分多交誼廳，回到屬於他的寢室為止。

所幸一路上沒碰到什麼人，頂多就是在門口撞到奈威時，奈威問了他為什麼要抓著領口不放，也讓他打哈哈給蒙混過去了。

他在床上迅速地翻找了一會兒，又在櫃子裡亂摸一通，最後才在皮箱的最底層找到了比爾留給他的二手圍巾，因為天氣還沒有很冷，所以自從去年冬天戴過之後，就一直被壓在箱底，沒機會拿出來用。

然而現在榮恩不得不使用這條圍巾了，他將紅黃相間的毛料纏過自己第一圈時，已經非常氣憤了。

見鬼的馬份總是隨心所欲地做想做的事情，總是不顧及是否會帶給別人困擾，比如說他，他現在就非常的為難。  
最要命的還是他居然一而再地對那個金髮男孩心軟，誰來給自己下個索命咒算了！

榮恩將下巴都縮進了圍巾裡，鼓著臉，氣嘟嘟地往大廳前進，他現在可真是餓壞了，希望哈利和妙麗有記得要留個位子給他。

大廳的四張長桌早已坐滿了不少學生，霍格華茲的食物一向好吃得教人驚豔，空氣中飄著令人口腹大開的食物香味，刀叉碰撞的聲音聽上去又更添食慾。

榮恩延著葛萊分多長桌的邊邊走著，哈利他們不喜歡坐在門口太近的位置，所以他向大廳更裡面的位置移動，眼角餘光瞥到了柯林盤子裡的起司培根，他的肚子又再次著急的發出咕嚕嚕的叫聲。

差不多長桌中間的地方，哈利坐在那兒衝著他揮手，而妙麗就坐在對面，椅子旁邊還放了幾本書，普等巫測的逼近讓她幾乎一刻也離不開書本，榮恩好奇那些反胃的東西就放在旁邊，為什麼還有心情吃飯。

在他鎖定目標以後，他又加快了腳步，想早點坐下來品嘗這頓美好的晚餐時光。

「這不是小榮榮嗎！」  
他的哥哥，在他從他們身邊經過時，忽然搭住了他的肩膀。

「幹什麼？」他回頭，然後對上意料之內的那張臉，仔細端詳了一下，這個是弗雷。

接著旁邊的喬治也發話了：「小榮榮，急著吃飯嗎？」

「廢話。」榮恩翻了個白眼，他現在餓極了，哈利跟妙麗正在等他，他轉身就要朝目的地繼續前近。

「等一下。」弗雷又將榮恩拉了回來，只看他笑嘻嘻地開口，問道：「剛才，你是不是在三樓的走廊做什麼壞事啊？」

「啊？」榮恩睜大了眼，三樓走廊，他剛剛跟那個臭雪貂就在那兒親熱，而且他可沒忘記他的雙胞胎哥哥們就在附近，他已經格外的小心了，難道還是不小心被發現了嗎？

見他遲遲沒有回應，弗雷又補充道：「我跟喬治看到你逃走的背影，」他抓著榮恩肩膀的手有些用力：「別跟我說這麼笨的跑步方式除了你還有別人，說吧，你聽到了什麼？」

「聽到什麼？」榮恩眨了眨眼，他不知道弗雷指的是什麼。

「嘿，兄弟，別裝傻。」弗雷將手從榮恩身上離開，榮恩登時覺得肩部以下輕鬆很多，「我跟喬治的發明可是機密，不歡迎外人偷聽的。」

「外人！」這個單字令榮恩敏感地發出怪叫：「我可是你們兄弟！」

他剛才還替他的兄弟們在馬份面前撐腰呢！現在居然被當成外人，榮恩感到相當的不平衡。

「噢，好吧，無論你聽見了什麼，忘掉吧。」弗雷雙手抱胸，「這些都是商業上的考量。」

「我可什麼都沒聽到，你們的那些亂七八糟的破事我一點興趣都沒有！」榮恩回嘴，他皺著眉，試著讓自己看上去更有魄力些。

「那麼，你為什麼會出現在那裡？」弗雷似乎還不打算放過他，又丟了個問題過來。

榮恩被弗雷的問題給考倒了，該死的，他總不能說老實地出來，他和那隻神奇的彈跳小白貂就在角落邊談情說愛吧。

「我早說過了吧，弗雷。」這時喬治卻聳了聳肩，替榮恩化解了這個危機：「小榮榮大概只是剛好路過。」

榮恩用力的點了點頭，表示贊同。

「看吧。」喬治得意的笑了笑，朝弗雷伸出一隻手。弗雷呿了聲，有些不情願的地從口袋裡掏出幾個納特，交到喬治手上。

他的好兄弟居然拿他來賭博！看著這一幕的榮恩吃驚的張大了嘴，而且說不定這還不是第一次！

就在他準備向他的哥哥們發脾氣時，卻又因為突如其來的一句話而被打斷。

「對了，小榮榮。」這次換成喬治抓住榮恩的手腕，帶點玩味的表情看著他，「打從你進來以後，我跟弗雷就在討論，你為什麼要戴著比爾的圍巾？」

「對啊，我們在走廊上看到你的時候，還沒有這玩意兒吧。」弗雷接著說：「現在的氣溫很舒服啊。」

「咦？」這個問題讓榮恩下意識地用沒被抓著的手，摸上了那紅黃相間的毛料，將之又提高了些，「呃，我會冷。」

弗雷吹了個口哨，有些戲謔的看著他，「小榮榮，你的臉好紅唷。」

「我才沒有！」話一出口，榮恩也感覺到雙頰逐漸攀升的熱度，他慌張地低下頭：「我、我要去吃飯了，哈利他們替我留了位子……」

「很可疑喔。」喬治和弗雷對看一眼，然後一齊觀察起榮恩的表情。

「就說沒有了嘛！」榮恩甩開了喬治的手，他覺得自己臉燙得像是剛從爐上拿起來的熱鍋。一聯想到食物，他的肚子又不爭氣的叫了起來，他好餓。

「好吧，你怎麼看，兄弟？」弗雷問向喬治。

「嗯，跟你想的一樣，兄弟。」喬治這樣回答了弗雷。

低著頭的榮恩用眼角餘光快速地在兩人身上打轉，他的雙胞胎哥哥們笑得賊兮兮地，多年被欺負的經驗告訴他，接下來等著的絕對不是什麼好事。  
他幾乎把臉都埋進了圍巾裡，一個跨步，打算逃到哈利那邊。

「站──住。」故意俏皮地拉長了語尾，弗雷從背後架住了榮恩的雙臂，在他的耳朵旁輕輕吹氣：「小榮榮，別馬上就跑掉啊。」

「放手啦！」榮恩大聲驚呼，他試圖抽回自己的身體：「我好餓！我的肚子在叫，你們都聽到了！」

「讓我們先把事情搞清楚，會讓你去吃飯的。」喬治繞了過來，擋在榮恩正前方，衝著他微笑。

噢不，千萬不要是他想的那樣。

但是事情還是往他所預料的那條路發展了，喬治毫不客氣地抓起他的圍巾，扯了一小段，讓他的頸子因而暴露了出來。

喬治在看見榮恩的頸間之後，明顯的倒吸了一口氣，「哇喔！」

「什麼？」弗雷也將頭湊過來，榮恩猜測自己的鎖骨也被看見了，因為弗雷的角度正好。

「看來有人捷足先登囉。」喬治的唇勾起了個弧度，看著弗雷，「別表現得太難過，兄弟。」

「你還說我呢，兄弟。」弗雷輕輕的哼了聲，呼吸就拍打在榮恩的耳根，搔得他有些癢，「說吧，是哪個傻女孩留給你的？她肯定忘了把她的眼珠子帶來霍格華茲。」

「不關你們的事啦！」榮恩有些氣惱的回答，他的臉頰愈來愈燙。

「快說，不然我們也替你留幾個在身上。」弗雷在他耳邊說道，榮恩雖然看不見弗雷的臉，但是從喬治的神情可以得知，他們肯定達成了什麼共識。

喬治向榮恩眨了眨眼：「小榮榮，是弗雷讓我這麼做的，可不能怪我喔。」之後便揚了個不懷好意的笑容，往他的頸間一靠。

接著，他渡過了此生最羞恥的一個晚餐。

他只能看著喬治的髮旋發呆，然後感受到鎖骨上有個小小的疼痛，他感受到好幾道好奇的目光，他們可是在大廳耶！

榮恩覺得十分丟臉，他瞧見不遠的地方哈利和妙麗也正看著這邊，他眼前的是喬治，身後的是弗雷，他掙扎著，他真的得去吃飯了。

「應該是你們忘了把腦子帶來霍格華茲。」一個清冷的語調在背後響起，榮恩回過頭，就看見聲音的主人站在弗雷身後，用弗雷方才的句子諷刺著。

「馬份！」榮恩叫出了來人的姓氏。

「哼，三個衛斯理。」跩哥‧馬份擺出了不可一世的臉，看起來不怎麼高興，「整個大廳的人都在看戲呢。」

經過跩哥的提醒，榮恩才想起自己的脖子已經沒了保護，這讓他的頭垂得更低，梅林啊，請千萬別讓大家看到他圍巾下的東西！

「好的，所以你是專程來看戲的嗎？」喬治不慍不火地回應：「我們對史萊哲林要額外加收表演費，一枚金加隆，如何？」

「無聊。」馬份刻薄地說：「你們擋到我的路了。」

榮恩不知道眼前的馬份是真的打算從他們之間穿過去，還是特意來救自己的，無論如何，他輕易地利用了這個空檔，從已經放鬆鉗制的弗雷手中溜開，並且重新圍好了圍巾。

馬份家的獨子鄙視地哼了聲，然後從他們之間走過。

但是榮恩沒有漏看掉金髮男孩有意地瞅了他一眼，這讓他也回予一個眼色。

「真是討人厭啊，那個魯休思的兒子。」弗雷淡淡的說道。

「你也很討人厭啊。」榮恩朝弗雷擠了個鬼臉，頭也不回地往哈利那頭跑去。

「嘿，你被討厭了！」榮恩不用回頭也能聽到，是喬治的笑聲，說不定喬治正勾著弗雷的肩膀往他這邊看著呢。

當他在哈利身邊坐下以後，妙麗便主動的替他遞上一杯南瓜汁。而哈利也露出了關懷的神色。

「出了什麼問題嗎？」哈利的鏡片下有著溫和的綠色眼睛。

「沒事。」榮恩接過了南瓜汁，喝了一口，「弗雷跟喬治又找我麻煩罷了。」

「我看到馬份也在那兒，」哈利看上去有些擔憂，「他可是恩不里居督察小組的一員。」

「嗯，真的沒事。」榮恩放下杯子，替自己的盤子裝了點培根：「他嫌我們擋路，算了吧，他總是這樣故意找碴。」

事實上榮恩是很高興的，他已經知道馬份是有意幫著自己，淡淡的甜蜜在心底漾了開來，只可惜礙於身份的對立，他沒辦法將這個小小的幸福與他最好的朋友們分享。

「你們應該多花點心思在學業上。」妙麗從她椅子旁拿起了一本厚重的精裝書，「距離普等巫測可沒多少時間，希望你們到時候都已經準備好。」

「噢，妙麗……」榮恩看著那本已經被翻得有些破爛的書，痛苦地沉吟了聲。

 

※

 

「今天晚餐怎麼一回事？」跩哥的聲音自榮恩的頸間傳來，榮恩看見那鉑金色的髮絲在自己的二手袍子上，被月光照的有些絢麗。

他伸出一隻手，輕輕的撥弄這些在月光下閃著銀色光芒的頭髮，沒有很專心聽對方的話，只是胡亂回應了聲：「你指什麼？」

「你的兩個哥哥，」金髮男孩抬起頭，背著窗戶，他潔白的臉龐披上了一輪淡淡的輪廓，「他們在所有人的面前替你印下了這個！」

語畢，跩哥便低下頭，在榮恩鎖骨前的某個吻痕上咬了一口。

「嘿，」榮恩發出了不滿的抱怨聲，「這樣會痛！」

換來的是對方的淺淺的笑聲，然後他對上了那雙在月色下也是銀色的眸子，裡頭閃爍著眷戀的色彩，讓他不自覺地也掛起了一個微笑。

他和馬份的戀愛談得很辛苦，他們什麼都不一樣，學院不同、出身不同、價值不同、立場不同，而且對方不像他有著一大群兄弟，所有的東西都是全新的，最好的。

因此他總是想不明白，為什麼這個倨傲的男孩會喜歡上自己，他們每次見面時都是針鋒相對的，但是這個世界就是這麼奇妙，梅林還是讓他們選擇了彼此。

他們在人前仍然是衛斯理與馬份的關係，水火不容，互相憎惡，而一旦只剩下兩個人的時候，他們只是榮恩與跩哥，沒有那些討人厭的束縛，也不必在乎其他人的看法。

但是他們能夠獨處的時間並不多，例如現在，級長夜巡是個很好的藉口，他們可以避開多餘的耳目，在無人的空教室裡，靜靜地享受這份得來不易的幸福。

他凝視著他的眼睛，而對方也同樣凝視著他，然後又得到了一個吻。

起先是溫柔的試探，唇跟唇之間的碰觸，榮恩感受到對方軟軟地薄唇下的愛意，漸漸由淡轉濃，他們的唇瓣交疊，舌頭互相糾纏著，擦過了門牙，清香的薄荷味傳了過來，混合滑溜的水聲，刺激他的感官。

過了一段時間，他們才分開。他覺得有些暈眩，迷濛地望著金髮，而男孩也同樣望著他。

之後俯身又是一個吻，他的腦袋已經思考不下任何東西，只有無限的情意。

「我就說嘛，小榮榮的對象才不是女孩子。」

突如其來的聲音讓他們驚愕的分開了，榮恩回過頭，看見他的雙胞胎哥哥們，一左一右地靠在門邊。

「可惡。」弗雷不怎麼愉快的自口袋裡又掏出一些納特，交到喬治的手上。

而喬治只是似笑非笑地接了過來，「謝了，兄弟。」

「你們……」榮恩吃驚地看著他的哥哥們，幾乎說不出話。

「很驚訝嗎，小榮榮。」喬治看了看跩哥，再看了看榮恩。

「我們也很驚訝啊，」弗雷聳聳肩，「居然是跩哥‧馬份，那個小魯休思。」

榮恩唰地紅了臉，正要開口，卻聽見身邊的金髮搶在他之前：「兩個衛斯理，違反校規，我很樂意向上頭稟告。」

「不！」這次換榮恩說話了，他一個勁地抓住了馬份的袖子，「他們是我哥哥！」

「喔，你似乎公私不分吶，鼬鼠。」馬份挑了起半邊眉，看上去有那麼些惹人厭，「我已經決定了，飛七會很高興又有學生可以處罰了。」

說到飛七的名字時，弗雷和喬治都笑了聲，但是榮恩並沒有將注意力放在那之上，只是衝著金髮氣鼓鼓地說道：「你不能這麼做！」

「我當然能。」說罷，馬份還特意的亮了亮他的級長徽章，下面有個小小的銀色字母，那是督察小組的證明，「葛萊分多扣十分，因為這兩個衛斯理私自在夜晚游蕩。」

「馬份！」榮恩責備的叫了聲，「真是夠了，我要回去了。」

「衛斯理，你也得扣五分。」馬份帶著惡作劇的神色看著他，「因為你打算離我而去。」

天啊！這是什麼見鬼的理由！

「跩哥‧馬份！」榮恩氣的跳了起來，「我討厭你！」

「才不呢。」馬份反駁，「你喜歡我！」

「一點也不，我討厭你！」榮恩朝他吐了個舌頭。

「別說謊，你明明喜歡我。」金髮看上去有些著急了，但是榮恩仍然堅持自己的看法。

而他的那兩個好哥哥卻幸災樂禍地竊笑著，讓榮恩又轉頭瞪了他們一眼，頰上還染著紅暈。

「我有個主意，兄弟。」弗雷開口，然後看向喬治，「我們或許可以幫他們一把？」

「別傻了，兄弟。」喬治回答，「那樣你可就真的沒有機會了。」

「機會可多著是呢。」弗雷不以為然的說道，「不過是個馬份罷了。」

「你確定？」喬治確認地問道。

「確定。」弗雷點了點頭，「那可是我們最親愛的小弟弟呢。」

「好吧。」喬治同意了。

接著，弗雷與喬治異口同聲地，朝跩哥喊了個咒語。  
榮恩不過眨了下眼，就看見跩哥整個人像是被繩索給綁住般，無法動彈。

「衛斯理！」倒在地上的跩哥憤怒地大吼，「該死的，你們怎麼可以這樣對我。」

「弗雷、喬治！」榮恩有些慌了，他朝著他的兄弟們大吼，「你們又幹了什麼！」

「他在生你的氣呢，」喬治揶揄的以手肘撞了撞弗雷，「怎麼辦，你的小榮榮不高興了。」

「你的小榮榮可不止只生我的氣。」弗雷拉開了喬治的手，向前靠近了榮恩一步，「白痴，我們可是在幫你呢。」這句話是對著榮恩說。

「我才不是白痴！」榮恩皺起了臉，不悅地盯著弗雷。

「好的，小榮榮，」喬治繞到他的身後，就像晚餐時間時弗雷做的那樣，從背後架住了榮恩的手臂，「你之後會感謝我們的，我保證。」

「你們要幹什麼？」榮恩警戒的看著他哥哥的笑容，嫌惡地往後縮了縮，結果反而將自己整個人陷進了喬治的懷裡。

然後出乎預料的，弗雷吻上了榮恩的頸間，並且發出了嘖嘖的音效，在他的脖子上印下了一個痕跡。

榮恩還沒反應過來，任著他的哥哥替他解開了襯衫扣子，慢慢往下親吻。

「給我住手，衛斯理！」跩哥在旁邊大聲叫出口：「他是我的！」

榮恩對上了那對充滿著佔有慾的目光，這再度讓他的雙頰發熱。

「你的什麼？」弗雷已經解開了榮恩所有的扣子，正在親吻他的肚子，「他是我們的小弟弟，你呢？」

榮恩差點要代替跩哥回答這個問題，但是身後的喬治卻在這個時候說道：「小榮榮，你不專心唷。」並且攫住了他的嘴。

跩哥看上去更惱火了，大吼著：「誰管你們是什麼，他只能是我的！」

「喔？」弗雷抬起頭，有些打量的目光看了過去，「但是小榮榮說討厭你呢──」

那不是事實！榮恩正想這麼回答，才開口，就讓喬治的舌頭趁機溜了進去。

「見鬼，那只是個誤會！」跩哥反斥。

「啊，但是我們都聽到了，不是嗎？」弗雷向上看了喬治一眼，然後對著榮恩勾了個笑容。

榮恩對於他這兩個哥哥的想法一點頭緒也沒有，他的腦部因為缺癢而遲緩了思考。

「夠了，我不在乎你們怎麼想！」跩哥又是一聲大吼，榮恩恍惚地看見金色劉海下的額角冒出了汗水，「這只是情侶拌嘴，你們搞不懂嗎？」然後往榮恩的方向看了過來，「衛斯理，告訴你那兩個蠢哥哥！」

彷彿聽到跩哥的這句話，才讓他清醒過來。榮恩別過臉，離開了喬治的吻，「好吧，他說的是真的。」

「真的嗎？」喬治瞇起了眼，有些質問性地看著榮恩。

「你愛他？」這句話是弗雷說的，才說完，又在榮恩的小肚子上偷了個香。

「是的！我愛他！」跩哥拉高了音量，「你們別再碰他。」

「怎麼辦呢，喬治？」弗雷將頭靠在榮恩的肚皮上，紅色的髮絲搔得他癢癢的。

「怎麼辦呢，弗雷？」喬治反問，低頭在榮恩的肩胛骨上咬了一口。

而榮恩對於金髮的告白還沒緩過來，當然更早之前他便已經從對方那裡得到過一個，只是從來都不是這麼毫無形象的、激動無比的。

「好吧，喬治。」弗雷頓了頓，才續道：「時間也差不多了。」

「嗯，雖然不是我想聽到的答案，不過算了。」喬治眨了眨眼，然後便放開了對榮恩的箝制。

弗雷也快速地從榮恩身上離開，「那小子你得自己想辦法，我們要走了，霍格華茲內沒辦法使用消影。」

話一說完，兩個人便一塊兒打開了窗戶，跳了出去。

「怎麼回事？」榮恩疑惑地望著兩個哥哥消失的方向，青色的月亮依然高掛在天上。

「喂，先替我解開。」不滿的語氣喚回了他的注意力，榮恩才想起還有人倒在地上動彈不得。

「抱歉。」他對金髮史萊哲林這樣說，然後掏出魔杖，解開了咒語。

「哼。」解開束縛的跩哥第一句話，便是：「該死的，葛萊分多還要扣上更多分數。」

榮恩不滿的呼道，「你不可以這樣！」

「我當然可以！」跩哥抓著榮恩的襯衫，氣得發抖，「看看他們都對你做了什麼！」

「這沒什麼，不過是個玩笑。」榮恩不以為意的說道。

「玩笑？！」跩哥看上去憤怒非常，「他們做的比我還多！」

「他們……」榮恩知道對方所指的是弗雷親吻了頸間以外的地方，「他們只是我的哥哥……」

「哥哥！」跩哥氣急敗壞的大吼，「全天下只有你的哥哥們會對他的兄弟這麼做！」

「你又沒有兄弟，你怎麼能這樣說！」榮恩不滿的努了努嘴。

「我當然能，因為我的腦袋還長在頭上。」跩哥哼聲：「而你卻沒把腦袋帶來學校！」

「馬份，你想吵架嗎？」榮恩想起了晚餐時發生的事，跩哥的確用這句話嘲笑過他們。

倏地，一道尖銳的開門聲打斷了他們的對話。

「很好，很好，」飛七揚了個笑容，露出了他黃黃的牙齒，看上去有那麼點陰森，「兩個級長，在這個地方爭執，」不懷好意的眼珠子在兩人身上打轉，「衣衫不整，看來還有打架，我得去報告校長。」

他的那兩個好兄弟！肯定知道飛七快過來了，才會馬上落跑。

榮恩金髮彼此對望了一眼，灰色的眸子裡有絲戲謔，這讓他感到有些挫折。

梅林，他相信卑鄙的馬份能夠用個種理由，說服恩不里居那個蟾蜍般的老女人，替自己開脫；但是他可不認為這個愛欺負人的戀人，會順便幫他找藉口，而他也不把握能強辯到什麼。

榮恩預料到之後可能會面臨的處罰，感到更加沮喪了。

END


End file.
